We Did It
by Nyachu
Summary: Pikachu isn't exactly thrilled to have a trainer the day Ash gets his first Pokémon. But after going through their first crisis together, Pikachu just might warm up to his new trainer after all. Story takes place during Indigo League Episode 1.


**We Did It**

I should've seen this coming. Goofy-looking kid, thinking he's all that he's nothing more than a wannabe. I still can't believe he actually _touched_ me! With his dirty, grimy fingers too. Then he has the nerve to pretend we re buddies or something. Oh yeah, like anyone's going to buy that. Look kid, just because I don't want to stay cooped up in some red-and-white metallic ball all day doesn't mean we can be friends.

When's the last time anyone saw a trainer buddy-ing up with a Pokémon anyway? Or a trainer who can't control his Pokémon, for that matter. After waiting this long for a trainer, I have to admit I'm a tad disappointed. I can do better than _him_.

But I guess I really should have seen this coming.

Now he's dragging me along by a leash. What am I, a Growlithe? This is Pokémon cruelty! An outrage! Unhand me, you moron! Acting like this, wouldn t you agree that he deserved to be electrified? The stupid kid's lucky I only did it twice. _He_ should have seen that coming. Really, will the stupidity ever end.

Ouch, hey! Watch where you re pulling me. Now what's he doing?

We've stopped. He moves closer to me. I twitch. Just act aloof. He crouches down in front of me, whipping out that red what did the old man call it? A dex? Those things think they know everything, should get along with a kid like this just fine. I smile to myself.

Hey, I know a thing or too. Watch this. I tap the button I had seen the professor punch nearly a million times. _However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined._ Hear that, dork? I hate being confined. So _untie me_.

The kid unties me.

"And I'll get rid of these...still not good enough?" **You're** the one who's not good enough. You think unleashing me and getting rid of the rubber gloves is going to prove anything? You think it's that easy? I've been cooped up longer than you ve probably even wanted to be a trainer, it's going to take a lot more than that to get _me_ to cooperate.

I see a Pidgey out of the corner of my eye. Great, he's whipping out that Dex thing again. "It's our lucky day! Pikachu, go get it!"

 _Nah, don't feel like it._

"Aren't you ever going to listen to me?"

 _Nope._

"But why not?"

Forget this! I scurry up a nearby tree, panting by the time I reach the highest branch. Luckily it's too high for him to reach. Sucker! I feel a yawn coming. Don't you get it yet, kid? You bore me!

"Fine! I don't **want** your help, **or** need it! I can get that thing, all by myself!"

Ha, what a joke! This ought to be good. Watching this kid try to catch a Pokémon is going to be better than fresh berries. I wonder if he knows you have to _battle_ the Pokémon before you actually throw the ball.

Guess that's a no. Man, this kid really does know nothing. _Hahahaha!_

Ooh, that glare is _so_ scary, I'm trembling. At least this kid is good for a laugh. _Now_ what is he doing, going to smother the poor bird with his jacket?

It looks like that is exactly what he has planned. And the professor left me in _his_ charge? I'd like to charge him, alright. I'm already firing up my cheeks. Lucky for the Pidgey this plan doesn't work either. Oh, there he goes after the Rattata, and there's Dex again, right on schedule. Forest Pokémon, blah-blah-blah.

"But this isn't a forest, it s an open field."

 _It also comes out into open fields to steal food from_ _ **stupid**_ _travelers._

That means I'm stupid? No you think?

What's he doing now? No, really, now he's got my attention. Is that a rock he's holding? What, he doesn't have any Pokéballs in his arsenal to catch a Pokémon, so he's going to knock one out? And his mom says **I'm** weird?

Wait, seriously? He actually _hit_ a Pokémon! But that's no Pidgey. Uh-oh. Now he's really done it. That Spearow looks mad. I'm starting to get the feeling I'll be regretting this partnership more and more.

Oh no. Oh, no . Now it's coming after me!

I fry him, but watching him plop down to the ground I feel kind of bad. It's not the poor Spearow's fault I have a stupid trainer. Wait. I stop, perking an ear. What's that sound?

A flock of Spearow are coming straight for us. What. Did that kid. Do.

Should we run?

Well this kid's certainly a bright one, isn't he? But I don't have time for dumb kids with even dumber questions. I'm thinking every Pokémon for himself!

 _AHH!_

 _'_ "PIKACHU!"

I barely have time to blink, and everything goes darker than the inside of a Pokéball.

I open my eyes to raindrops. Rain...what the? It's raining? What am I doing on the ground?

I look to my left to see **him**. The kid. I can barely keep my eyes open to look. He's just standing there. What the heck...get out of the way, you idiot! What is he doing?

The flock of angry Spearow are coming straight for him.

"Come and get me!"

They're getting closer. _Why is he doing this?_

And closer. _It can't be for me. Can it?_

Closer. _Get up. Have to get up._

We 're surrounded. _Almost there now...if I can just muster up the energy..._

"Pika- _CHUU!_ "

White light fades, and I see the kid's scratched-up face staring back at me. I don't have to look at my reflection to know that my face is just as scratched-up as his. In fact, his face might be even more scratched-up.

"Well, we did it."

Disbelieving, I sigh in agreement as the warm sun of a new day hits my cheeks.


End file.
